California Baby
by XxXphilippa001XxX
Summary: Mitchie had a good life with her mum until one accident changed everything and she's forced to live with her supposed dad in L.A who the whole world knows as superstar Steve Torres
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and things didn't feel right. Why do i have this horrible feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen? It's just a normal day, nothing planned, yet i have that horrible feeling you get in stomach right before you have a test. Only it's 10 times worse. I got out of bed and decided to take a shower. Maybe that will help get rid of the feeling. 20 minutes later, i step out of the bathroom showered and dressed and that feeling is still there. I go downstairs to get breakfast. Maybe i'm just REALLY hungry?

"Morning mum, what'ya cooking?" She looks to the window to see it pouring down with rain, pretty typical for London.

"Pancakes, I know it's your favg called orite thing to have on a rainy day" I laugh

"Which is pretty much 300 days of the year!" We laugh together and i start to eat. Feeling still in my stomach? Check. I finish up eating and mum tells me to hurry upstairs and finish getting ready and she'll take me to school herself. 10 minutes later we're out of our apartment and in the car.

"So Mitchie, how's school going? I haven't asked you in a while"

"You asked me just last week!" I challenged her

"Yes well, a lot can change in a week…. like you can get a boyfriend" She said as she glanced over to me daring me to challenge her back, i gave her an evil glare then smirked.

"Yeah, like you can tell me who my father is." That shut her up. I believe i just won. But that feeling in my stomach. Still there. I look out the window to see the beautiful city of London. I love it here. I could never imagine living in the U.S. That's where mum's from, and where i was born. But i've pretty much lived here my whole life so i like to say i'm from here.

Then all of a sudden that feeling in my stomach just notched up to about a billion times worse as i saw a car on the right to us coming speeding toward our car running through a red light. It hits right into my mums side of the car and the last thing i see is her panicked face.

"How is she?" I hear an unfamiliar male voice.

"A bit battered up. Broken leg. A few stitches. But better than her mother." Said an equally unfamiliar woman's voice. I slowly open my eyes to see a room i do not recognize and a nurse and Steve Torres. STEVE TORRES? The famous actor? WTH?

"What- What's going on? Why am i here? Where am i? Where's mum? And why are YOU here?" I asked facing Steve Torres. He looked down at me in a bit of shock and uncertainty and then looks up to the nurse.

"Sweetie, you were in a car crash, things weren't too good, you have a broken leg, a few stitches, but you will be fine." I look up to her.

"What about my mum?" No one says anything. "Where's my mum? I want my mum, not 2 strangers!" They look at me with pity in their eyes.

"Im so sorry, you mum didn't make it." I just stare at her.

"No. no no no no no no no no no. NO! Your lying! YOUR LYING TO ME! MY MUM CAN'T BE DEAD! NO! She's all i've got. I need her! I need her! No!" I started crying and that's when Steve Torres (i really need stop using the double name thing) stepped in.

"That's where i come in. You'll be living with me in the States. California, where you were born." He smiles down at me.

"Why on earth would i live with YOU?" I asked generally confused.

"Well Michele," I cringed. i HATE being called Michele," you might not know this but.. I'm your father. You real father." I looked up at him. Just stared at him for a LONG time and then i cracked up laughing.

"Your joking, all of this is a joke! My mums not dead, i bet she's outside this room right now laughing! Mum you can come in here!" i keep laughing until i see their faces. They are NOT laughing. Or even changed their expressions except maybe a bit of worry there now. They just look at me. I then stop and realize they're telling the truth. "Oh my god. So, i'm moving to L.A?" He nods. "When?"

"Tomorrow." My eyes bug out of my head.

"TOMORROW? Surely i can't fly on a plane with this thing" i say pointing down to my cast.

"Well, not commercial planes" He said and i just looked at him confused. "You can fly private planes with those things on." Wow. A private plane? Definitely never been on one of those things before.

"Cool. When do i get out?"

"Tonight sweetie" The nurse piped in.

THAT NIGHT

"So, pack all your stuff and we'll be out of here first thing tomorrow morning. Do you want any dinner? I could try to figure something out." I just shook my head. Being in this house really brought back all the memories of mum and the fact i will never see her again. I just went up to my room and tried my best to pack all my stuff as fast as i could. Not the easiest thing to do when you're on crutches but i managed. As soon as i was done packing i grabbed the picture of me and mum off my side table and got into bed and just laid there gripping onto the frame tightly as the silent tears slid down my face.

"I miss you mummy" and with that i fell asleep and dreamt of all our memories that night. Happy ones. Sad ones. Angry ones. Our whole life together. Only 16 years worth, instead of a full life time. I woke up the next morning early knowing i had to leave this whole place behind. I didn't even get a proper chance to say goodbye to my friends. Not that i had that many but the few i do have i love and i will miss them. Plus i need to talk to SOMEONE about this whole 'one of the biggest superstars in the world is my, MY, dad and i have never heard about it before and now i am forced to live with him' situation. I hobbled out of bed and went downstairs where all my stuff had already been brought down and were ready to go. I saw Steve Tor- no must stop that- i saw Steve sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee reading the newspaper. He looked up when i came in.

"Good your up and ready, you all set to leave now?" He asked me with a slight smile. I looked at him and nodded. He picked up my stuff and carried it out to the cab waiting for us outside. Yeah i don't have that much stuff, never have really. We went to a private airport for private planes and we went straight onto the landing area, whats that called? I'm not too sure what they're called. We get on it as people take our stuff and put it on the plane. This plane was unbelievable, never in my days had i seen ANYTHING like this before. It was like the frikin Buckingham Palace! Well not so extravagant but i was gobsmacked. I sat down in this seat, if you could even say that. It was more like a sofa and there was a plasma screen TV so i just sat there and then the plane set off. The flight was amazing. We arrived in L.A 10 hours later and i was exhausted. We got off the plane and there was a driver waiting for us, clearly someone that Steve knew.

"Ah Jeff, good to see you! This is my daughter, Michelle" He said pointing to me. They driver, jeff?, turned to me and stuck out his hand, i took it and shook it.

"Hello Michelle" He said very politely.

"Mitchie, everyone calls me Mitchie" I said with a smile and my dad looked at me and i just nodded my head and he shrugged. Jeff took our stuff and put it in the car and we got in and we started to drive through the streets of L.A I just stared out the window in awe. This place was amazing.

"We have to make a quick stop at my agency before we go home, is that okay." I just looked at him and nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked and i shrugged, he chuckled. Truth is do talk. And a lot. I just didn't want to talk to him, not now. The car stopped and i figured we were at his agency. He got out and told me to come with him so i did my best to get out, not the easiest thing to do with a cast, so i was struggling and Steve noticed so he helped me out. I got out and we headed in, their were loads of paps, Steve mentioned that a lot of famous people are apart of this agency and are here a lot so the paps basically live here. As we approached the flashes started to go off like crazy

"Who's this girl Steve?"

"What does she have to do with you?"

"What happened to her? Why does she look so beat up"

We tried to get through as quick as possible, not so easy when you're on crutches but we made it into the building safe. When we got in, it was empty until i suddenly saw the Grey Brothers, who i LOVE by the way. Shane was ahead of them and was on his phone and bumped into me causing me to fall.

"Watch it." He said harshly and i just laid there in complete agony. God that hurt my leg.

"Mitchie! Are you okay?" My dad asked concerned. Jason and Nate rushed over and helped my dad lift me up.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Um yeah, just hurts a bit, it's still new."

"How'd it happen?" Nate asked.

"Car accident" I said lowering my head, thoughts of mum flooding my memory, a tear slipped and they must have noticed because they quickly apologized.

"Sorry" They said in unison.

"It's fine" I said and dad stepped in.

"Jason, Nate good to see you again. Shane." I could tell he has an unliking to Shane, whether that was because of what just happened or he had it before i do not know. Shane mumbled

"Great to see you too Steve, so who's this?" Nate asked.

"This is Michelle" I gave him glare "sorry Mitchie, my daughter." Their faces turned to shock.

"You have a daughter? We never knew" Jason said

"Neither did i" I mumbled quietly, or so i thought.

"Huh?" Nate said and i looked up to see everyone staring at me, including shane. I have to learn to stop mumbling, or at least doing it quieter.

"Um.. nothing." I quickly said.

"Mitchie didn't know i was her father was until yesterday. She'll be living with me now." My dad stepped in and explained.

"What? Mom couldn't handle you or something? Not love you anymore? Wanted to get you out of the country?" Shane smirked at me and this made my tears starting come and made me really angry. Nate and Jason just looked at him shocked at hit him.

"NO! No my mum didn't 'not love me', she was in the car accident with me! SHES DEAD! So i got forced to move here with a complete stranger who is apparently my dad and move on with my life, so shut up!" I screamed at him as tears were rapidly sliding down my face. He just stared at me shocked as Nate and Jason quickly apologized for Shane's behavior and pushed him out the door.

"Come on, let's just go home" Steve said and with that we headed home.

**AN: So this is a new story. I know i haven't updated Don't forget, but this idea came to me and so started the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Continue? REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The driver drove us home in silence and Steve helped me in. At first getting in the house it was difficult so i didn't get a proper look of the house but when i then walked in i was in complete shock. I just stood there, mouth open, gaping. I had never seen anything like this before, besides the plane. I realized that i was like this for a while when i heard Steve laughing. I looked up to him confused.

"Sorry, your face was just hilarious." I rolled my eyes. "Wanna see you room?" I nodded.

We went down a few hallways then up some stairs, that took a while, stupid cast. We got to the top and he pointed to a room and said it was his. Then there was a smaller staircase which we went up and it had two glass doors at the top. "You ready?" I nodded, a bit nervous - crazy huh? He opens the door and i just stood there shocked. I hobbled in to see it's not a room, but a whole floor! 2 technically! I walk in and to the left is a HUGE chill out room? Really cool sofas, a plasma screen TV with surround sound, a wii, PS3, Shelves FULL of DVD's. GREAT ONES. Then to my right, is a balcony and a door next to it which leads to the bathroom. A huge one at that. It has 2 sinks, a toilet, an amazing shower, a jacuzzi and a sauna ( :O ). Then at the back there is a stair case, i went up (once again, with difficulty) and there was a really cool room. A desk with a computer, another tv, a huge bed and another balcony. There is another door and i go in and see an amazing closet, nearly as big as the room (which is huge).

"So I'll just leave you in your room. People already unpacked your clothes for you and all your stuff which your clearly don't have much of so we'll go shopping tomorrow" He said with a smile and i tried to argue but he wouldn't take any of it.

"No. We are going. Besides you need a new wardrobe for school. Which you'll start on monday." It's Saturday. Great. School soon. I sighed and decided to just get in my PJ's, get into bed and turn on the TV and just rest for the rest of the day and have an early night.

I woke up early the next day due to Jet lag and hobbled down to the bathroom and had a shower, once again due to the cast was difficult. EVERYTHING sucks with this thing. I then went up and had to deicide on an outfit. I just grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. Grabbed a pair of converses and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and the cook was making breakfast.

"Hmm.. Smells good." I said with a genuine smile. The cook looked up and handed me a plate.

"Hello, Mitchie, yes? Im Paul" I smiled, there was something about him that just made me like him.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"So your father will be back in a few minutes then you will go out shopping." He said.

"In? Where is he? This early?" I asked confused.

"He had to go to the office. He didn't get a chance to yesterday." He said.

"Oh right yeah." I remember. We were gunna go in but then got stopped by that stupid Shane. And to think i used to admire him. Just then Steve walked in with a smile on his face. He looked happy. Too happy.

"So, you ready?" He said clapping his hands together. "Now, im a man and know nothing about this so i won't actually be taking you around the shops."

"Who will then?" I asked.

"My personal shopper. She's great and so excited to be shopping for a teenage girl." I just nodded my head.

"Well then let's go." I said. And he helped me down from the counter and out to the car

When we arrived we got out and there were a lot of paparazzi asking about me once again but Steve just ignored them and i did so too. We made our way in and Steve was looking around and then he spotted a young lady - a little over 20? He walked up to her and hugged her. Im guess that's the personal shopper.

"Mitchie, over here. I want you to meet Megan. Megan, Mitchie, Mitchie, Megan" We exchanged waves and what not.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two to shop. Now Megan, get anything you think is good for her. No matter what she says. Understood?" She smiled

"Absolutely. This will be fun." I rolled my eyes.

4 hours later, 5 shops, 8 bags, and about a billion dollars spent we were done. We had to go get the driver to help carry all the bags since i couldn't really help. After all the bags were in the car we headed to the food court where we were going to meet Steve for some lunch. When we got there he was already sat there with a coffee. He looked up as we approached and smiled.

"Got some good stuff." I nodded.

"Oh definitely. Mitchie has got some really cute new clothes." Megan said over excitedly. Once again, i rolled my eyes.

"Great. Well then let's sit down and have some lunch."

I sat there in silence as Megan and Steve were talking about god knows what. I sort of zoned out. I do that a lot. Teachers would always get really mad at me for that. I looked down at my menu trying to decide what i want. I was still sort of full from breakfast so i decided to settle on a salad. And hey it's healthy, a bonus right? Steve and Megan went the opposite route and got burgers. We ordered our meals and once again and started to zone out when i noticed someone familiar. Shane. Ugh. Really hated him. He's so stuck up. Not what i expected which sucked. He had his arm draped over some blonde's shoulders. They were totally all over each other. Making out a lot. And not even in a cute romantic way. It was quite vulgar to be perfectly honest. Anyway, i must have been staring for a while because all of a sudden i hear Steve's voice.

"Mitchie, what are you staring at?" I shot my head back to him quickly.

"Nothing. Just something disgusting." Steve looked in the direction i had been looking in and shook his head.

"Yes. Those two are always out and are quite open and revealing with their relationship." Steve said and Megan then decided to join in on the conversation.

"Her names Tess Tyler. TJ Tyler's daughter. She's a real brat. I have to help her shopping sometimes. Her mum's real nice, just not her." She said with a slight tone. I guess their both horrible. I guess they're perfect for each other huh? I turned back to them and watched what they were doing. Unfortunately Shane noticed, he smirked and then next thing i know he's on his way over here.

"Hey. Keep staring at me huh?" He said smirking, i rolled my eyes.

"Now why would i do that?" I said, clearly disgusted.

"Wow harsh. You should love me. Everyone does" I scoffed.

"Yeah right." HE looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I MEAN, sure, they like poster Shane. But once they get to know you, actually MEET you, that liking will go in a second." I retorted back, rather proud of myself.

"Your just jealous you can't be with him and aren't as famous. I mean, who are you anyway?" Tess pipped.

"She's my daughter." Steve said and Tess turned to look at him and her eyes widened.

"Steve Torres? Omg, HUUGE fan. Wait. You don't have a daughter." SHe said confused.

"Yes i do. Mitchie and she's come out here to live with me. She will be going to L.A high school." Once again, her eyes widened.

"But that's where we go." She said.

"Grreeatt" I mumbled sarcastically. It went unnoticed by everyone but Shane and i got an evil stare from him which i gladly returned and soon we were having a glaring game and not too soon after it started the others noticed.

"Mitchie, stop." I heard my dad say and Tess just pulled Shane away.

After we finished our lunch we just head back and i went up to my room and signed onto the computer. I went to my facebook and decided to catch up with my friends. I did this for a few hours and then Steve came in and said dinner was ready. I node my head and gradually made my way down. When i got down and found that we had visitors. The Greys. Great. I wonder how this night will go?

**AN: Sorry it's short and sorry it took a while. And also. Sorry for the crappiness. REVIEW :) What do you think will happen at the dinner? Please make suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, so sorry it's been a while but i'm doing my GCSE French right now (big exams for English schools) and i have this big drama production I'm doing were basically im making a play. Like from scratch with my group and i basically with 2 other members do all the work myself, rest of my group do NOTHING. So i swarmed with work right now. :| So once again… SORRY :( **

Omg. Why? I mean sure, from what i know, Jason and Nate are nice but Shane? I mean i've known him for what? a little over a DAY and i already hate him. Not saying much huh? Ugh. Oh well, i can't judge his family based on him. So i look up and see that they have a little brother or atlas assume that he's a little brother and their parents are here too. I didn't realize how much i had been thinking until i heard a cough.

"So… shall we sit down?" Steve said looking at me, right. I just nodded. "Great okay, we adults can sit at the top end and the kids can sit at the bottom end" This caused him a few glares "teenagers i mean, and kid, Frankie" Frankie. That must be the little kid. I hobbled my way down the rest of the stairs and to to the dinning room and when i got to the table Nate pulled out my chair for me and i just smiled at him. Shane had gone to the bathroom before sitting down and when he got back i had realized that Nate sat next to me and Jason opposite me next to Frankie leaving the only available chair next to me. Great. I looked up and he had obviously been following my train of thoughts because he now had a horrible smirk on his face and came to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes and just turned away from him.

"So, Mitchie, what have you done since you got here… which was just yesterday.. so obviously not that much… " Jason said realizing how stupid his comment was… I chuckled.

"Uh yeah. It's been good, i guess… Went shopping yesterday for new stuff, apparently what i had wasn't sufficient." I said and Nate nodded his head as in some sort of agreement?

"Yeah Shane mentioned that, you know, he said how he ran into you…" He said and Shane smirked. Oh god. Will he PLEASE stop with that.

"Im Frankie!" The little boy chirped in. I laughed at his outburst.

"Nice to meet you Frankie, I'm Mitchie."

"Mitchie. That's a nice name. I like it. Mitchie." He smiled which made me smile. A genuine smile. Hadn't had one of those in a while. "Mitchie will you be my friend?" I smiled again.

"Yes. I would love to be your friend. You can be my first here in California." He had a huge smile on face now.

"Yay! I love this, I feel so special now. And i love your voice." I put a confused face on.

"My voice? What do you mean."

"Your voice. It sounds different to ours. All of ours." Oh. He means my accent.

"Oh you mean my accent? Hahaha thanks. It's because i've been living in England most of my life"

"England. Where's that?"

"It's a long way away, over the ocean."

"Wow. That's a long way. Why did you move such a long way over here?" Hmm… how do i answer this?

"How old are you Frankie?"

"7." He said with a smile on his face. I looked up to Jason. He gave me a warning look. I smiled and nodded at him. I knew exactly what he was saying and i already agreed that.

"Well, something happened which made me have to move here and come live with Steve." He nodded.

"Oh. I see… that's horrible. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well a) You say something bad happened so that's not nice and b) You had to leave all your friends and move to here." I smiled. Wow. No ones said that to me before. I swear i am falling in love with this little boy.

"Thank you. But you don't need to be." We then started to talk about random is probably the most i have spoken to one person since before the accident. Steve obviously noticed this because when i looked up to him he was staring at me. A bit surprised but at the same time… Happy? I can' tell.

We had all finished eating and got up from the table.

"How about we adults go into the Living Room and Mitchie? How about you show the rest your room? Hang out in there?" He asked but it was a more of 'that is what happening' type of thing because as soon as he said it, they were already walking into the living room, i sighed.

"So, gunna show us your .. room." Shane said rather sneery. I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"Ugh, fine, Um… just, follow me." I said as i started to go up the stairs. But with being on the crutches it took longer than needed. I think this wasn't enough for Shane for next thing i know im being swept of my feet bridal style and he's carrying me up the stairs. My eyes BUG out. What IS he doing.

"Where now?" He sakes rather annoyed.

"Um… down the hall up the staircase." He said feeling a bit awkward. He followed my directions and next thing i know we're outside my room and he's putting me down and opening the doors. He walks in with the others following behind him and i just wait for them to get in and then follow.

"Wow! This is your room?" Nate asked in awe. All three boys gaping looking at everything. Frankie was climbing the steps up and the others were looking around.

"THIS. IS SO. COOL!" Frankie yelled.

"Wow, you have like so many cool games." Jason said gazing over the games i had for the PS3 and Wii.

"Lets play." Shane said which honestly shocked me. They all looked at me.

"Uh you guys go ahead. Im just gunna check the computer." Shane dove straight into the games and Jason and Nate were a bit hesitant at first but then went to the games. I went up to the second floor and logged onto the computer. I went to facebook to see if any friends were on but then realized with the time difference they would all be in bed and have school tomorrow so instead i just decided to 'facebook stalk' all my friends and see what they've been up to this weekend.

I had been going through all my friends profiles for a while when all of a sudden Frankie comes running up and sits on my lap.

"Hello buddy."

"Hi." He said sheepishly. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at pictures on facebook."

"Can we look at yours?" I laughed at his enthusiasm and turning it into a 'we' thing.

"Sure." I clicked to my profile and then went to photos of me. The first one was picture of my and my Best Friend, Maddy. There were a bunch of them from that album. I was at her house and we had been mucking about for hours on photo booth pulling crazy faces and moves and what not. All the pictures were crazy, Frankie laughed at them all.

"You're funny."

"Yeah well, when I'm with Maddy I'm not normal." I said smiling. The next picture was one of me and my mum from her birthday. Just a few weeks ago. She looked so happy, i miss that smile. She had an amazing smile.

"Who's that?" Frankie said pointing at the screen.

"That's my mum."

"She's pretty. You look just like her. Where is she?" My face fell.

"She's gone. Somewhere.. " How do i put this? "Somewhere far away." I think thats good, no?

"Far away? So… you don't get to see her?" my smile dropped.

"No. No i don't. But you know what? It's okay because i know that even though she's not right in front of me, she's still with me. In my heart and whenever i have to go through something big in my life, she'll be there with me, guiding me through what to do and my life. I might miss her but she's in a good place right now." I said smiling. Frankie leaned back into me and I hugged him. I felt like someone was watching me and when i looked up, i saw that Shane was stood there, leaning agains6t the wall, watching us. How long had he been there for me? We held eye contact for god how long and i swear there was something there. I mean i can't explain it but when this was happening, i felt something. And something other than hate. What is this?This must have been going on for a while because out of no where we hear Frankie

"Helllooo? You two!" We both snapped out of it and i looked down as my cheeks flushed red and Shane looked away. "Shane! What are you doing up here?" Frankie asked.

"Uh… um …" He seemed a bit lost. Maybe i'm not the only one who felt something? "Um. We need to go down. It's time for us to leave." Frankie pouted but got down off me and went down the stairs. I just kinda sat there when Shane came up to me and picked me up. What? I looked at him funnily.

"Well, it worked last time and you are way too slow for me." He said smirking but in a joking way. Sort of … friendly?

"Shut up.." I said joking back. He then pretended to drop me and a grabbed on to him.

"Don't you dare?" He laughed and held me close.

"I would never drop you." He said as he smiled at me and i smiled back. What is this? We got to the bottom and everyone was waiting for us. He set me down and everyone looked at us weirdly.

"She's too slow for me" Shane said as if it was normal and i just shrugged.

"Well. It's been a good night. So glad to have you guys over, we must do this again. And soon!" Steve said.

"Definitely. Next time at ours!" Mrs. Grey said smiling.

"Well see you at school tomorrow Mitchie." Jason said. I nodded.

"Yup see you a… wait.. what?" They all laughed at my confusion.

"We go to the same school that you're gunna be going to." Nate explained.

"How do you know what school I'm going to? I don't even know."

"Oh we know everything" Shane said. i just rolled my eyes in a joking way. I think i have made some more friends. "Anyway, see you tomorrow Mitch."

"Oh giving me a nickname now are we?" I said jokingly

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He said in a joking seriously way if you get what i mean?

"Yes, actually i do." i said in the same manner as him.

"Well tough. I'm calling you that."

"Whatever." Everyone looked at us shocked. I don't think they saw that one coming. Us. Being FRIENDS with each other. Shocker! They all, and i mean ALL, hugged me goodbye and they then left. After this day i was pretty tired and decided to just go to bed and be prepared for my first day of school tomorrow.

**AN: So once again, sorry it's been a while. Hope this was okay … I know it was short and quite boring but it's just a filler story. Please REVIEW. And a proper one. Not just a few word ones. Don't be shy. Give opinions. Or predictions. Or what you think should happen. The nicer the review the more willing i am to put the next chapter up quicker. :) Love you x 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry it's been a while. Im still doing all things that i said last time but they'll be over soon :) Last French exam tomorrow and then my drama exam is on wednesday :) So by then i will be free of all the stress. :) I don't anything but the plot. Enjoy :)**

I woke up and felt really nervous, first day of school. Here we go. I went into the bathroom and freshened up and then went to the closet. Okay so i should probably wear all the new really nice clothes that i bought with Megan, it's just it's not me. Im more of the tomboy, you know? You know what? It's my first day of school. I need to feel comfortable. And i will never feel comfortable in that girly girly stuff. I grabbed a pair of demon shorts(it's hard wearing jean with the cast) and clash tee and a pair of converses. i then hobbled out and looked in the mirror. I didn't bother putting make up on. There's not much point. It makes no difference. I just left my hair down, done nothing too it and went downstairs.

I finally got in the kitchen, having it take forever for me to get down the stairs. Stupid cast. I can not wait for it to come off. Which won't be long, hopefully. The doctor had said if i was good i can get it off within a week or 2 and get a walking cast. I went and sat down at the counter and Paul looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah Good Morning mitchie. You look… nice. Your dad might be a bit disappointed." He said.

"Yeah well, i prefer this." I shot back and he just dropped it.

"Now. What do you want for breakfast?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Eggs and Bacon it is then." I just nodded and he went off to cook. That's when Steve walked in. You know, to be honest. Im kind of nervous for what he's going to say about me wearing these clothes. I looked up to him and gave him an innocent look. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to change." And with that he just went to the stool where the news paper was and read it while eating his eggs. Wow. Okay. That was easier than i thought. Paul then gave me the breakfast and i ate it. It was pretty good.

The ride to school and been pretty awkward. I was nervous. I had never had a proper 'first day of school'. I had always been to the same school so when i did have my first day of school so had everyone else. It was normal. So now im going to have to deal with pressures of everyone looking at me and whispering about me.

"Okay we're here." Steve said. I looked up at him and then out the window. WOW. It was HUGE. I couldn't believe it. "Come on.." He got out his door then came over and helped me out. I just stood there and looked up to the school. I was shocked. Like majorly. Seriously. I had no idea, a school could be so big.

"OMG! Is that Steve Torres?" I heard someone shout and then all of a sudden loads of kids were rushing towards us. I was completely shocked and had no idea what to do. I mean it looked like a stampede. Then all of a sudden i saw someone pull me aside and then catch me so i wouldn't fall. I looked up to see Shane standing there smiling down at me. Still holding me might i add.

"You okay? Thought you might need saving." He said cooly. I just looked at him, i guess i was still in shock. I looked back to Steve and he looked busy. He caught my eye and made a gesture for me to go in. ALONE. Great just what i want. Shane must have noticed my shock because next thing i know he's helping me get in the building.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Helping you in and taking you to the office." And with that we were on our way to the office in silent.

"I love your shirt by the way." He spoke after a while, we had been in the office and i had gotten my schedule. It was all pretty awkward, first off the secretary is pretty young so she was starstruck by Shane and she obviously knew who my dad was. I guess there aren't that many famous people at this school. I looked down at my shirt.

"Um, thanks. I love them. It's an old shirt of my mums. She saw them in concert. I so envy her for that… or i guess envied." Mentioning my mum finally made me sad. Shane picked up on this and changed the topic back to the clash.

"Yeah, they're great but i think their glory years ended in 82."

"Totally. I mean once Topper left it just wasn't the same. They tried to replace him and then Mick when he left but no one can replace them." He looked at me shocked.

"You know your clash. I'm impressed." He said smiling. This was going well. He definitely isn't what i originally thought he was.

"Well, you know, defiantly the best of the 70's" He then nodded in agreement. He then looked down at my schedule

"Okay, so we have home room together so i'll take you, actually we have all our classes together. That's good" He smiled down at me.

"Yeah." I said and then he stopped and looked at door. I guess we're here.

"We're here." What i tell you? He opened the door. And everyone's heads turned. The bell had already gone so we were late.

"Ah, , so nice for you to grace us with you appearance, oh and i see you've brought a friend." The teacher said.

"Yeah, this is Mitchie, she's new here so i was just taking her to the office to get her stuff." The teacher then looked at me.

"Ah Ms. Munroe. Yes, i've been expecting you. How nice of you Shane to show her the way. Shane you can take your seat." Shane nodded his head and took his seat. A lot of the girls were glaring at me, probably annoyed that i had been alone with Shane.

"Now Mitchie, you sure look good, changed a lot from when i last saw you" I just looked at him shocked, and to be honest, a bit weirded out too. He noticed this. "Im an old friend of your mothers. When i saw your name i was so happy, your mum is a great person, how is she? I would love to see her." I could feel my ears well up.

"Um.. i thought you said she was your f-friendd… " I sort of stuttered out.

"Well we used to be friends, we haven't spoken in a while." That would make sense then.

"Umm.. She.." I didn't know what to say. A tear then dropped and the whole class was looking at me like i was some freak. Then Shane got up and walked up to me.

"Here, come with me." He lead me outside. "One minute Mr. Stanton." We went outside the class room and i just leant against the wall and tears slid down my cheeks. He just stared at me.

"God, i feel like such an idiot. They're all gunna think im some sort of freak now." He just stared at me.

"No they won't. You're far from that." He came closer to me. "Are you okay now?." I could feel his breath on me. I feel dizzy. What is this?

"Y-yeah" I stuttered out. Wow. Cool Mitchie. He chuckled and led me back in.

"Sorry." I said to the teacher. "It's just you took me by surprise. My mum, she.." I looked to Shane and just gave me an encouraging smile and gave me a nod that said to continue. "She, she died. There was a car accident. It's why I'm here." He just looked shocked. I mean he did just find out that one of his old friends died.

"Oh wow. Im so sorry Mitchie." I just nodded my head. "Okay well you can take a seat next to Shane, you guys clearly know each other so.." I started to walk to the back next to shane and got a lot of death glares from some of the girls. Wow. Real nice. I sat down and Shane grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. But then what surprised me is that he kept held of it. The bell rand and he helped me up and grabbed my books and we then went to the first lesson.

The whole day had gone by in a daze. Shane never left my side and i still got all the death glares from girls. It is now lunch and I start walking out the class with Shane.

"So, where do we go for lunch in a place like this?"

"Well the canteen's not too bad."

"Canteen? Do you mean cafeteria?" He laughed at this.

"Yeah, we call it Canteen here though." Right weird.

"SHANE! MITCHIE!" We turned around and Nate and Jason were coming towards us. There yelling also caused quite a few heads to turn. I don't people like fact that im friends with them. Nate and Jason came up to me and hugged me. This really made the girls give me death glares.

"Come on lets go get lunch." Nate had said and we all made our way to the canteen as they call it.

We had all got sandwiches and decided to eat outside seeing as it was such a nice day. Something which i never got in England. We had eaten our sandwiches and were just hanging out on the grass. Shane and Nate were throwing the ball to each other and i was lying on the ground and Jason was sat with me.

"So where's Tess?" I asked subtly but divine to know.

"Oh she doesn't go to school. Her mum hired her a tutor. THANK GOD."

What you don't like here either J?" Thats what i started to call him.

"Of course not. He's been such a jackass since he started dating her. Though, since your little 'thing' last night he has been A LOT better, i don't know what went on between you to but thanks." I was about to say that i had no idea what he was on about but i was interrupted.

"Hey Mitchie! You should join us and have some fun!" Shane yelled. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"And what exactly can i do with this big cast on my leg?" He looked at me and smirked then started walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" He just continued to smirk.

"You see." Next thing i know he's pulling me up then up onto his back. He started spinning around. I started laughing like crazy.

"Shane! Put me down! NOW!"

"Yeah.. no. I don't think that's going to happen." Nate and Jason were laughing at this too. I noticed everyone staring at us.

"What's going on here." Shane stopped suddenly and turned to face the voice of who just said this. Tess.

**AN: Sooo… What do you think? Please leave a nice Review not just 'next chapter please'. I'd like to mention one person who gave a review i liked last time :) ****xxMylifeunwrittenxx - thanks :) You should check out her stories, they're great. Please review :) Love Philippa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, i am SO sorry. I have taken FOREVER. I KNOW. But in a week and a bit i will be finishing school so i will try to get ones out then but i leave to america 2 weeks into July and i won't have much internet access … my grandparents are crazy people and don't have ANY. So i wont be able to write any until im back in September … SORRY! :( **

**I don't own anything but the story lines**

UH-oh. This can't be good.

"Well?" Tess answered a but pushy. She was clearly annoyed now. And well, by the glare i'm getting right now, i think it's safe to assume she absolutely loathes me. And with all this, the tension was pretty high and Jason and Nate clearly spotted this. They have now ditched us. CHICKENS.

"Nothings going on." Shane said pretty smoothly.

"Right. Sure looks like nothing" Tess said pretty sarcastically if i may say so myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked

"Oh nothing, just you two looked pretty coupley" She said rather harshly.

"Oh baby, that's not how it is. Trust me. It would never be like that. I'm with you." I don't know why but when Shane said that i sort of felt something. This can't be right. I can't have feelings for him.

"Well then, why are you with HER" Okay, is it just me or did she just say 'her' like i was some sort of disgusting beast.

"Don't say 'her' like that" Clearly i wasn't the only one who thought this. "She's nice, and 'her' name is Mitchie"

"Why so defensive?"

"Because she's my friend"

"Well, i don't like it." What the hell is her problem.

"What do you mean 'you don't like it'. You don't get a say in this she's my friend. And your my girlfriend."

"Not anymore." Woah. What? I looked to Shane and he looked devastated.

"Wh-what?"

"If you want to be friends with HER, you can't be my boyfriend. It's your decision."

"Fine. If you're gunna be this way then.. then.. then i guess we're not a couple anymore." OMG. Did he just chose to be MY friend over being with TESS TYLER? Tess just stormed away trying to be all dramatic.

"Are you okay?" I asked Shane, just looking at his face made me want to cry. I went and sat down by the tree and gestured for him to come sit next to me. He did so and we just sat there in the silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be with her." Shane turned to look at me.

"Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. This break up was coming for a while." He just stated.

"Then why are you upset about it? I mean no offense but she's sorta a bitch." He shook his head.

"That's why i guess, i mean her attitude and how she acts is why i decided to end it with her. I mean she used to be great. I used to have so much fun with her. And she was nice to everyone. And then when her mom started to become bigger, she started to like the fame too much and she let it get to her. And i don't like how she's changed. But i like you're attitude." What does he mean by that? "And well, i heard Jason talking to you before. And he's right you know?" I was confused, what had Jason said again?

"What did Jason say to me?" He laughed at this.

"How you changed me. I don't what it is about you but just.. just seeing you with Frankie yesterday, it was, amazing. You were great with him and it made realize that i'm not like that with him when i should."

"And you can, if you want to be." I said and smiled up to him and he smiled back.

"Hey let's get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just skip school. For one day, for one afternoon even. Come on. Be rebellious." I just looked really unsure.

"I don't know, i mean won't.."

"Please. For me. Just to forget what just happened." I sighed. Damn he's good at making me feel guilty.

"Okay, let's go." He broke into a huge grin and lifted me up over his shoulder. "Really? This? Again?" He just laughed and continued taking me to the parking lot. He sat me into the side seat of his car just as the bell went signaling the end of lunch. Shane then started to pull away as watched all the kids go into the building. No going back now.

"So. Where are you taking me?" Shane looked over at me and smirked.

"You'll see."

**AN: Okay, i KNOW it's REALLY short and REALLY boring but i will try to post another this week, just i can't work on it any longer and i really want to give you guys SOMETHING. I feel REALLY bad. IM SORRY :( Please try to Review, it will make me more willing to put one up during the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, SORRY. I know it's been ages. I am trying. It's just i have so much going on and i know this is shitty but it's something right? :) Please enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)**

He is so annoying. He takes me away. Starts driving. And WON'T tell me where he's taking me. What is this? I have been in this car for HOURS. Okay maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but it certainly feels like it. Well it does when we are sat here in silence. It's probably only been like 10 minutes, but he won't talk to me! And it is SO aggravating! Shane now just snorted. Wait. What? He snorted? What is this?

"What?" I asked with a BIT of attitude. Okay. A lot. Hey, im annoyed, what can i say?

"Hey, hey, calm down." He said, once again smirking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry is my attitude not suitable for you?" Yes you can guess, i am now going sarcastic.

"Oh no, it's perfect - and that face of yours. Right now, it is just perfect." He said smugly.

"Huh?"

"Well, you are clearly annoyed." Well done Captain Obvious.

"Well yes, i am annoyed. You've taken me away from school, won't tell me where we're going. AND. My leg is killing me! And it itches. I can't scratch an itch with this annoying cast on you know!"

"Yeah, i know, i CAN sympathies with you on that one. I don't know if you know this or not, but i tend to get hurt a lot. So i have had my fair share broken bones and casts." He said giving me a sympathetic smile. Okay, after smiling at me like that i think i can forgive him. Hey, don't hate me, you know what he looks like. How can i NOT forgive him. "Well, there is one thing i can tell you to cheer you up."

"What?" I said maybe gaining a bit of hope.

"We're here" He said grinning from ear to ear. I turned to look out the window and saw the beach. A smile grew on my face.

"I haven't been here forever!"

"You've been here before?" Aww, his confused face is adorable.

"Nooo… I mean, i haven't been to a BEACH in ages"

"Ooooh, haha i get it now" He then got out the car and walked over to my door and helped me out and then, i think you can guess what he did. What does he usually do? He picked me up and carried me down to the beach. Every time he does this, i get this really weird feeling in my stomach. But you know… it's probably nothing, i'll just.. ignore it? Yeah. I'll do that.

"So, this is it. The beach. Same as you remembered?"

"Oh no, totally different. Sand. Water. I almost don't recognize it!"

"Okay. okay, no need for your sarcasm. I know you love it." He grinned over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Although i hate to admit. Your right. Wow. I do NOT like saying that. Anyway. It's beautiful here. Thank you. I really think i needed this. The water, the sand. It's just so…"

"Different." He interrupted me with a smirk on his face. I hit his stomach.

"Shut up. I'm being serious. It's so.. calm. Something that isn't really in my life right now. Everything just has to be… drama full. If that makes sense?"

"I'm a poster. Living in L.A. I know drama."

"I have a plan. Well more of an idea/pack type thing. Let's make this 'our' place. And promise that whenever one of us is in trouble or is upset or just needs the other we will meet here. Right away. All with one text. With one word… but what should that word be….hmm…"

"jet."

"Huh?"

"Jet. That will be our word." I looked at him strangely.

"Huh? Why? WHY would our word be 'jet'?

"BECAUSE. You get the text, and you JET." He looked proud. I sighed.

" Whatever. Jet, will be the word."

"That's set then."

"It's a pack. Pinky promise to it."

"What? NO. No, i am not pinky promising." I looked at him with a puppy face.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee." I battered my eye lashes. He looked at me.

"Oh god now, please don't do that. I can't say no to those eyes." I just kept on staring.

"Oh god. Fine." He stuck out his pinky and jumped up and smiled. I stuck out my pinky and linked it with his.

"We now promise that we will always be here when one is in need. Say promise."

"I promise." He dropped my pinky and picked me up and swung me around. I laughed. So a promise has been made.

**AN: Okay, okay, i know, It was terrible! I'm sorry - i just find it harder to write, so if ANYONE has ANY ideas - PLEASE HELP :D Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since our pact and everything was going great. Shane has been sweet and funny and kind. We had spent the week hanging out. Eating together every lunch, hanging out after school together at our beach and just having fun. Before I realised it, we were spending all our time together.

"So, what's up with you and Shane?" Nate asked one day after school when I was in their kitchen getting some drinks for Shane and me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're spending all your time together, he dumped Tess - which we've all been trying to get him to do for AGES, and well.. He's not a jerk anymore. He's changed and well.. you've changed."

"I've changed? How would you even know that? You barely know me!"

"I know that you barely smiled when I first met you. Now you're always smiling. It's a very beautiful smile by the way. But I can't help to wonder if all these changes have to do with your relationship?"

"That's ridiculous! We don't even have a relationship!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"He never looked at Tess like that. Take that however you want."

And with that he left. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Does he really think Shane and I are together? That's absurd! Isn't it? I mean, we couldn't get together! Could we?

That whole afternoon I couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to be Shane Grey's girlfriend. If I even WANTED to be Shane Grey's girlfriend.

"What's up with you?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not laughing at the movie. This is your favourite movie! You're usually snorting with laughter!

"I do _NOT _snort." I said offended.

"Yes. Yes you do. It's cute. You're cute."

He started to look at me differently. His eyes looked as if they had a thousand things to say.

"Shane.. I have something to ask you." His eyes were pouring into mine.

"Yes." He said moving closer to me.

"I.." I couldn't speak, he kept leaning closer. This was it. He was gonna kiss me. I am sure of it. I bit my lip and he moved closer.

"HEY GUYSS!" Jason came storming in and sat in between us. "What are we watching? OH! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"

That was it. The moment was spoilt. Shane didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. I kept looking over at him but his eyes were glued to the screen. He wouldn't even look at me and he had a sour expression on my face.

A couple hours later and Jason was sound asleep on the sofa and I realised I needed to get home.

"I should probably get going... Steve will probably be worrying where I am."

"You that's probably for the best."

"Oh." I said disappointingly. Why was he acting like this? I thought we had a moment.

I drove home wondering what I had done wrong. When I got home Steve was sound asleep. I didn't even realsie I was home late. I went straight up to my room.

I decided to text Shane.

_Hey, I had fun tonight. Shame Jason interrupted us. We should do that again but with more privacy. Night popstar. x_

__I sat staring at the phone and I got no reply. It showed that he had recieved it. So, why won't he reply?

The next day in school I waited by Shane locker to talk to him but he never came. I always meets me here. Something is up, I just know it. All my classes that morning were misery. Shane avoided eye contact with me and continued to ignore me. I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet him when I got stopped in the hallway by none other than Tess Tyler.

"What do you want?" I said getting straight to the point. I did not want to deal with Tess right now.

"I just wanted to know how you and Shane were?"

"What?"

"Well you know. I mean you two are together, right? How far have you guys gone? I mean it's been a while. So you guys shacked up yet?"

I looked at her completely shocked and unsure of what to say.

"Well that's a private question." Tess started to laugh. "What?"

"That answer bascially says no. What? You not good enough, huh?" People started to crowd around now.

"No, that's not.."

"Oh well. Guess he hasn't stuck to his bet then."

"What?"

"You know. We made a bet. I said he couldn't shack up with you within a month and deary, a month has now passed. That's the only reason why we broke up. So he could screw you over."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Are you _sure_ about that? I can't help to notice that you two haven't hung out today? Maybe that's because he realised he hasn't won the bet and well... he has no other reason to hang out with you now."

Oh my god. It is true. That's why he's been ignoring me! He tried last night and failed. I can't believe this. I looked up to Tess with tears forming in my eyes and she just smirked. I hobbled out of school and left. Who cares about school.

_Shane's POV_

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Nate came screaming at me.

"Woooooah! What's up?!" I said backing away from him.

"How could you do that to Mitchie?!"

"Do what?"

"Oh don't act innocent. Tess just confessed your whole bet to the school!"

My phone then started to buzz. I got a text from Mitchie.

_"Jet."_

__At this moment, Tess walked up.

"Hey Shane." She said in a flirtatious tone. Nate huffed and stormed off.

"Look Tesss, I really need to go."

"No Shane wait. Please I really need to talk to you."

"Tess, I NEED to go."

With that I started to leave.

"I'm pregnant."

_Mitchie's POV_

__Where is he? It's been half an hour. He promised. He PINKY promised. I hate him. I hate him.


End file.
